This invention relates generally to mounting systems and, more particularly, to mounting systems for mounting a heat exchanger to a vehicle.
Known mounting systems which secure a heat exchanger to a vehicle include a pair of upper and lower support brackets. Each of the upper support brackets includes a metal arm portion aligned and attached to a radiator support member. Each upper support bracket also includes a metal support plate bent including a hole which receives a mounting pin extending from the heat exchanger. A thin rubber member is attached below the metal support plate and is attached to a hold plate which anchors the heat exchanger along its top portion.
The rubber member is vulcanized and may easily be torn by sharp edges. As a result, any metal members that contact the rubber member are de-burred to prevent damage to the rubber member. Additionally, all of the metal components of the mounting system that are de-burred are sprayed with a rust-inhibiting agent. The heat exchanger is then positioned within the vehicle frame and carefully aligned so that fastener openings in the bracket assemblies align with pre-drilled holes in the vehicle frame. Lastly, a plurality of fasteners is attached to secure the heat exchanger to the vehicle frame.
Known heat exchanger mounting systems are complicated and require many assembly steps. As a result, securing the heat exchanger to the vehicle is a labor-intensive and time-consuming process.
In an exemplary embodiment, a mounting system for a heat exchanger is easily installed, reliable, and is resilient to vibrations. The mounting system includes an isolator fabricated of a nitrile rubber material which dampens vibrations. The isolator includes a body portion and a pair of legs. The body portion includes a pair of openings sized to receive a vehicle hood latch support. The legs include contoured inner surfaces and are sized to straddle the top surface of the heat exchanger.
During the initial assembly of the vehicle, the hood latch support assembly is frictionally attached within the isolator body portion openings. As the vehicle is initially assembled, the vehicle body is assembled to the vehicle frame and the isolator legs straddle the heat exchanger and guide the heat exchanger into proper position prior to securing the heat exchanger to the vehicle.
The mounting system eliminates a need for more costly, labor-intensive, and complicated heat exchanger mounting systems. In addition, although the system is compact in size, the system has a high damping efficiency.